


Irreplaceable

by PepperF



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no time to react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

> Very short fic based on #8 of [these prompts](http://pepperf.tumblr.com/post/137416039074/right-to-the-good-parts-prompt-list) (feel free to prompt more). Thanks to Bethany for the speedy beta! :)

"Oh my god—!"

There was no time to react. The car came out of nowhere, screeching through a red light at the intersection just as Annie was crossing the street. Everyone else was gathered on the sidewalk. Jeff, the last out of the café, dropped his coffee and started forward – but he was too far away. There was nothing anyone could have done.

The car swerved, missed Annie by inches, ploughed through a mailbox, and slammed into the back end of a van. Horns sounded, brakes screeched, angry drivers got out, and loud voices started up. Annie, frozen in the middle of the crosswalk, was ignored in favor of the accident that had actually happened.

Traffic had halted, and the rest of the study group rushed forward into the road, gathering around Annie in a babble of voices.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"What the hell was that asshole thinking?"

"You could have been killed!"

Annie finally managed to unfreeze, and her eyes instantly found Jeff. He was still on the sidewalk, staring at her, his face pale.

"I'm okay," she said shakily. "It didn't touch me. Can we… I just want to sit down for a moment."

Abed and Troy went to talk to the driver. Britta, Shirley and Pierce ushered her back to the sidewalk, surrounding her like they were the FBI and she was the President. She finally broke the intense gaze between her and Jeff when she reached the pavement and started to move past him, back towards the café. But then his hand shot out to grab her arm, and she stopped. Her entourage stopped around her.

She looked at his hand, and then up at Jeff. She'd never seen him wearing a look like that before. "Jeff?"

He made a tiny sound of distress, and then yanked her forwards, wrapping his arms – no, his whole body around her.

There was an annoyed mutter from someone behind her, but she ignored it, too busy feeling an overwhelming wave of relief. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest, swallowing a lump in her throat – for some reason, she was suddenly on the edge of tears. _Shock_ , said a small, calm voice in her head. She felt a tiny tremor running through Jeff's muscles, and ran her hand soothingly up and down his back, over his coat.

"I'm okay," she said, feeling the truth of it this time.

He breathed out a shaky sigh. "Yes, you are," he agreed, the words warm and close against her ear.

"Ugh," said Britta, behind them. "Let's just leave them to it. This could take a while."

She felt a reassuring pat on her back, and then sensed the presence of her friends disappearing from behind her. That was okay. She'd talk to them soon. Right now, she was busy.

"You dropped your coffee," she murmured.

Jeff's grip tightened fiercely around her, making it clear that he wasn't letting go any time soon. "I can get another one," he said.

\---

END


End file.
